friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One Where Rachel Has A Baby, Part 2
"The One Where Rachel Has a Baby, Part Two" is the season finale of the eighth season of Friends. Both parts aired on May 16, 2002. Plot Chandler and Monica's attempts to conceive a baby in the room right next door to Rachel's are ruined when they hear Janice through the wall. Things get a little awkward between Ross, Chandler and Janice, who are now forced to all be in the same room together when both men dated Janice. Luckily, Janice is quickly far enough to leave and go to the delivery room. When Rachel is about 21 hours in labor, Dr. Long comes by and tells her that she's ready to have her baby. Joey finds out that Cliff, the cute guy Phoebe met at the elevator, seems to be a nice guy, so Phoebe enters his room. Things go really well between them, until he sees an episode of Days of our Lives with Joey on it on the TV. Things get worse when Joey enters and tells Phoebe that Rachel is going into labor. Phoebe then confesses to everything about her plan with Joey. Cliff is upset by this and to make it even, Joey decides to tell him some personal stuff about Phoebe, which does nothing to alleviate the situation. Eventually, Phoebe manages to fix things, but Joey ruins it by getting emotional. The child is born, but Ross and Rachel don't have a name yet. When the doctor is ready to list her as Baby Girl Greene, Rachel decides her daughter's surname will be Geller-Greene, leading to her kissing Ross. Soon the gang visits Rachel and the baby, and Ross introduces their daughter as Isabella only for Rachel to start crying as she claims Isabella is "not her name" although she can't explain why. Ross suggests their back-up of Delilah, but Rachel can't accept that either. When it's mentioned that Monica has already picked the names of her future children, Rachel asks what the girl name would be promising she won't steal it. However, when Monica tells her that she'd picked the name "Emma", Rachel clearly really likes it but tries to hide it. Monica agrees to allow Rachel to use it, telling her that even though she loves the name, she loves Rachel more (and also reasoning that their child is screwed with the surname 'Bing' anyway), and with that Ross and Rachel's daughter is Emma Geller-Greene. Later, Janice stops by and privately tells Rachel that she admires her for her strength to raise the child on her own. When Rachel says she isn't alone because she has Ross, Janice tells her that Ross won't stay around forever and might meet someone else. Suddenly, Rachel feels very alone and in an attempt to restart their relationship, she tries to talk to Ross about the kiss they shared back at the apartment, but he rejects her. Ross doesn't want to have a relationship with Rachel again, because if it doesn't work out it would really hurt the baby and he is fine with the way things are now. However, Phoebe convinces him that it can work out and that he'll have everything he has dreamed of since he was fifteen. Ross decides to give it a try and buys some flowers for Rachel. Unfortunately, Rachel is unaware of Ross's reasons for rejecting her and assumes he doesn't have feelings for her anymore. Joey comes by and comforts her, letting her know she won't have to worry about raising her baby alone. He later gets tissues for Rachel and accidentally drops the engagement ring box from Ross's coat. While sitting on one knee, Joey picks up the box and opens it revealing the engagement ring. He turns around to show Rachel and she accidentally thinks Joey is proposing to her. Before Joey can explain the truth, Rachel accepts. At the same time, Chandler and Monica finally manage to have unprotected sex in the hospital, albeit in the janitorial room. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Amanda Carlin - Dr. Long Maurice Godin - Sid (uncredited) Eddie McClintock - Cliff Maggie Wheeler - Janice Litman-Goralnik Mikey Evgen - Baby #3 (uncredited) Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Marta Kauffman & David Crane Trivia *The introduction "Previously on Friends" is voiced by Lisa Kudrow. *A robotic baby is used sometimes in the scene when they pass around the baby after Rachel gives birth. *As with all scenes involving babies, a real nurse is present at the birth, this is the blonde nurse seen when Rachel's in labor. *When Rachel gives birth, you see a weird substance on the baby. That substance is grape jelly. *The song that plays when Rachel gives birth to the baby is "River of Tears" by Eric Clapton. *After Rachel has the baby and Emma is being passed around to all of them, Chandler is the only one not to hold her, even though he is her uncle. *This episode marks the final appearances of Cliff and Dr. Long. *This is Jennifer Aniston's favorite episode. *This is a rare episode in that neither Monica and Chandler's apartment nor Central Perk is shown. *The song that starts playing when Joey opens the box revealing the engagement ring is "Sign on the Window" by Bob Dylan. *When Joey is trying to ease the tension between Phoebe and Cliff, he mentions her twin sister used to do porn. In Part 1, one of the expectant fathers that joins Rachel and Ross is portrayed by Douglas Looper, who also portrayed the vampire in Ursula's porn video that the gang watched in "The One Where Chandler Can't Cry" (S6E14). *When Ross tells Rachel he was talking to this nurse, this was shortly after her conversation with Janice and Rachel believes that Ross was already moving on. She says as much to Joey who's uncertain that Ross still loves her. *Ross says about him and Rachel "we've been together, then apart, then together and apart again". The next together for Ross and Rachel is when they get together for good in The Last One This is a callback to Rachel's comment to Monica when Ross was marrying Emily "I thought we'd be on again, again" with the second again also being when they get back together for good. *When Janice says her son "is a keeper", this is a callback to "The One With Phoebe's Uterus" (S4E11) when Rachel said when she had a baby "it would be with someone I love and it would be a keeper." * Ross first announced the name "Isabella" for the baby. In season 3, the friends made lists with celebrities they're allowed to have sex with, and at one point Ross' list included Isabella Rossellini. * Chandler asks Janice if it's his baby and she replies it's not because they've not slept together in years. This is a callback to The One Where Heckles Dies'' when they had a similar exchange. Goofs *In Cliff's room, ''Days of Our Lives is playing on the TV. This episode takes place at night, and Days of Our Lives is a daytime soap, although it may have been a repeat. *Rachel had told her friends about the pregnancy during Chandler and Monica's wedding, in May of 2001, and on May 16th 2002 Rachel has Emma, making her pregnancy a year, which is three months longer than the average nine month pregnancy. *Before Rachel goes to give birth, Dr. Long tells her that she is a hero, because she spent 21 hours waiting for the baby to be born. However, when the gang first sees the baby, Chandler says that after 47 hours, the baby was finally born. *In the very last shot of the episode, as Ross is walking down the hall, stage lights are visible at the end of the hallway. *When Rachel's baby is born, she is held up for Rachel and Ross to see, and she has no umbilical cord. *While Rachel is having her baby she grabs Ross by the shirt and says "you do it for me" in the next shot her hand is nowhere near Ross. *When Phoebe and Ross are standing in front of the window looking at all the babies and talking about why he and Rachel aren't together, some of Phoebe's hair is in front of her shoulder on the right hand side. Then the shot changes looking over Phoebe's shoulder at Ross. After that, when you see Phoebe again her hair is behind her shoulder yet she has not moved or touched her hair. *When a nurse is putting Emma to bed we see that Emma is nicely wrapped up in a blanket. The shot then cuts and Emma's right arm is sticking out the top of the blanket. * Dr Long comes in the room and without closing the door puts her hand to feel Rachel's cervix dilation. This is a blatant lack of respect for her patient's privacy, a real doctor would have closed the door before the exam. * Monica tells Ross and Rachel "I'm so glad you got drunk and had sex" but they weren't drunk when they slept together and conceived Emma. The last time they were drunk and then had sex was following their marriage in Vegas. It's possible that Monica just assumed that Ross and Rachel were drunk when they slept together. Quotes Phoebe: 'What is it? Oh I'm sorry. '''Cliff: '''No, I'm sorry, it's just my foot itches like crazy. '''Phoebe: '''Oh I'll get it (grabs spoon to scratch it) '''Cliff: '''Wow I usually get to know a girl better before I let her spoon me. '''Phoebe:'Relax it's not like we're forking '''Phoebe: Cliff, do you really believe that a character from a TV show was here in your room? Joey: (entering) Rachel's having her baby! (Phoebe turns and looks at him.) Cliff: That-that's him! You know him? Phoebe: Okay, okay. I... okay. Um.this...I-I sent my friend Joey in here to find out stuff about you. Umm, but, you know, if it helps you came off great. A lot better than I'm coming off right now. Phoebe: I just can't decide who she looks more like--you or Rachel. Ross: What, are you kidding? She's gorgeous. It's all Rachel. (A few seconds pass.) Phoebe: I'm sorry. For the last time, why aren't you together again? (Ross sighs) Phoebe: No, I know, I know. Because you're not "in that place". Which would be fine, except you totally are. Ross: It's, it's complicated, okay? Phoebe: Yeah, that's true. You love her, you always have, you have a child together. There's no right answer! Ross: Look, we've been together, okay? And then apart, and then together. And then apart. And now we have a baby. Phoebe: Mn-hmm. Ross: It's just, if-if we got together again, and it didn't work out...I could never do that to Emma. I mean, she came into the world thinking everything... (starts to cry) Oh, now me! What, do they put something in the water in this place? It's just, Rachel and I, we're doing...we're really well right now. You know? Phoebe: I know, I know. I know. And if you try to make it more, you might wreck it. Ross: Yeah, exactly. Phoebe: Or you might get everything you've wanted since you were 15. Janice: But what happens when he meets somebody else and gets married? Rachel: Well, then he gets a divorce. It's Ross. External links * The One Where Rachel Has a Baby: Part 2 at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Photos 8x24-rossrachel.png Rachel_and_Ross_with_Newborn_Emma.png TOWRachelHasABaby-2.png TOW_Rachel_Has_A_Baby_-_Part_2.png RachelRossKiss_(8x24).png Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes with Rachel's name in the title Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Season Finale